Skywalker & family
by Ron Solo
Summary: Man, I suck at summaries. if you want to find out what happens, READ THE STORY! my second fanfic. please R&R! formerly titled: Anakin's visit
1. lots of force ghosts

Luke Skywalker groaned and tried to sit up. "Luke? What's wrong with you?" it was Leia. "I feel awful." "Well, you're burning up…" she walked off. "Luke?" Luke jumped. "Aah!" he yelped. "Don't do that, ha- father?" He said, incredulity apparent in his face. "Yes, Luke. It's me." Luke's eyes got as big as saucers. Anakin smiled at him. "Not feeling so good?" he asked gently. "terrible." Luke croaked. "Luke? Who's that you're talking to?" It was Leia. "Uhhh…" Luke said weakly. "It was father, right?" Luke looked at his sister in astonishment. "You mean you can't see … where is he?" Leia grinned. "Luke, can he talk to you when he appears like a ghost? Dead men tell no tales, you know." She said, smirking now. "Hey!" Anakin said indignantly, reappearing. Luke and Leia started laughing then. "Leia, does this mean you for-" he got cut off. "I have for years." Leia said quietly. Leia, I don't know how to than-" "yes you do." Leia said calmly. "You can take us to, uh, wherever dead Jedi sit around with flies buzzing through them." "All right, all right." Anakin said, overwhelmed.

In the middle of the trip, Luke asked: "are we there yet?" "Now we're he- uh-oh." Mace Windu grinned. "Well, well, Anakin. Brought the whole family, I see. I'll speak to master Yoda about accommodations." Luke spoke. "We're visiting." Mace just sighed. "Anakin, you know that that is against the ru-" "I was never good at following rules, mace." Shrugging, mace walked on down the corridor. Anakin smiled. "Come on, Luke, Leia." He knocked at an old wooden door. A woman's voice came from within. "It's all right, Ishako. I've got i- Luke? Leia? Oh no…" Anakin said calmly; "it's ok, Padme, they're just visiting." Padme's face lit up. "Ju-just visiting? Oh, that's wonderful!" Luke smiled. "Hello, mother." He said softly.

Later in the living room, Ishako (Anakin's friend he adopted after he died) was talking with luke, leia, Anakin, and Padme. "So, this friend of mine has an oldish speeder called an 88 yagi," he was saying. Anakin and Luke groaned in unison at that. "So, it keeps breaking down on him, and he wants to know how to fix it." Anakin and Luke talked in unison for the second time, this time with the phrase; "get a new speeder." "Oh, no…." Padme said exasperatedly. It looks like luke got his father's sense of humor. Luke and Anakin started laughing at that.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello, master." Anakin said quietly. "Luke? Leia?" obi wan- for it was him in the -er- we'll call it flesh- "not yet… you know….I hope…." Anakin interrupted. "Master, we're all dead around here… uh… Except for Luke and Leia." Obi –bear with me and call him obi- sighed with relief at that. "Ben" Luke breathed. Obi smiled then. You know, Luke, you aren't the only one around here that calls me Ben nowaeternity. Smiling, Luke said; "guess they copyrighted my name for you, huh?" Ben sighed, saying; "Luke, you remind me more of Anakin every time I see you. You truly are your father's son in many ways." Luke grinned. "I don't know whether to thank you or to be offended by that comment." Anakin winced at that. "Sorry." Luke said quietly. "that was a humorous opportunity I wasn't about to turn down. Uh, no offense?" Anakin grinned. "None taken." He said quietly.

Anakin handed Luke his old lightsaber then, saying; "Luke, I want you to keep this. I lost roughly six lightsabers in my lifetime and I don't want to lose this one too. Luke shook his head. "no, father. It is yours." He said quietly. Anakin smiled at him. "Luke." He said gently. "I have no use for this. I cannot fight here, and I would not want to, even if I could." Luke shrugged and took the lightsaber, while Anakin smiled at him. "And now, it is time for you both to leave this place." In unison Luke and Leia said; "but, Fath-" Anakin interrupted. "But know this. Your mother is not dead. She is in stasis on her home planet of Naboo. Waken her soon." Luke and Leia nodded, and then vanished.

Luke's eyes shot open to see Leia standing beside him. "Leia did you…" Leia nodded. "Yes, Luke. Look." Luke's eyes popped out of their sockets, (no, not really.) as he stared at his father's lightsaber resting in the palm of his hand. Han Solo entered the room. What's goin' on here, kid?" he asked, the ever present smirk on his face. Chewie growled in assent. "we heard voices." The voices of Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo said calmly. "Whoa, kid!" Han yelped in surprise. "Where'd you get the lightsaber? It looks familiar!" "it…. Uh….." Luke tried in vain. "it was father's." Leia said coolly. "No, really, Leia." Han said disbelievingly. Then Jaina spoke up. "I better go finish that stellarplication problem I was having trouble with." Thus saying Jaina left the room. "Yeah." "Me too." The other two solo juniors exited the premises to work on their schoolwork.

Jaina was in her room attempting the difficult stellarplication problem. "mommmmmmmmmmm! I have 100511 and only six decimals!" then she got the surprise of her life! "Here, Jaina." A strange voice said . "you would rather have eight hundred bars of carane than eighty, I assume. Your decimals go here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and here." Jaina looked confused. "who are you, and how do you know that? Smiling, Anakin sr. said gently; "I am your grandfather, Jaina, and I had to learn old stellarplication in school." Jaina stared openmouthed at that. "I must leave you now, though. I can never stay in one place very long." Jaina grinned. "Oh. And, grandfather? I would rather have eighty carane bars then eight hundred, because Jacen and Anakin junior would eat them all and have a terrible stomach ache instead of a much worse one."

"What was that you needed help with, Jaina?" it was mom. Then Leia saw her daughter's face. "Jaina, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" "I have." Jaina said grimly. "oh." Leia said quietly. "Father appeared to you, then?" "Apparently." Jaina said quietly. "Your stellarplication is correct, by the way." Leia said to Jaina. Jaina just smiled.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Padme's awakening, Anakin's return

The next day, Jacen was busy training at the temple arena on Yavin IV. He was deflecting blaster bolts from two training droids –white spherical devices that shot low-powered laser bolts that did little more than sting if they came into contact with the human body- with a helmet on and a visor over his eyes. Suddenly, Anakin Jr was there with him, deflecting bolts from two more droids that he had just activated with relative ease.

They trained in relative peace for a while, until Jaina snuck in, disguising her force presence as a small, insignificant mouse droid and placed piles of blocks where her brothers were training, hiding them with the force as well.

Jaina vacated the premises to the sound of angry shouting about blocks and force and walking blocks. Jaina heard a quiet chuckle from beside her. She turned to see Anakin Skywalker's Force ghost gazing at her with a grin on his face.

She smiled, not without a touch of nervousness. "Hi… grandfather." His grin became wider as he heard the shouting escalate to another level as the two boys argued over the blocks they had tripped over.

"Nice." Not _hi, Jaina, you've gotten so big since I last saw you… just nice. "_Uh… thanks?" She said in obvious confusion, at what he was complimenting her on. Adults almost never did that at a prank she played.

"You're welcome, Jaina. I used to play similar pranks when I was your age. Nothing so good, I'm afraid, but…"

Jaina smiled, but Anakin Sr. was already gone. She decided to tell her Uncle Luke about grandfather's visits. Maybe he could explain how he could just disappear like that. Jaina found him in his apartment, packing a travel bag after using their three- knock code. It was standard for the Jedi, this tiny travel bag, barely big enough for a spare cloak and lightsaber.

It aroused Jaina's curiosity, as he did not usually take a travel bag on missions. "Uncle Luke? Where are you going?" Jaina asked- in her curiosity she had forgotten the story he had told her about how people could be put in stasis and then awakened a century later without any visible change in their bodies.

"I am going to the planet Naboo. My mother, your grandmother, is in stasis there. I am going to find and awaken her." He explained calmly.

"Oh, can I come with you, Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked eagerly; "I would like to meet my grandmother, and I think that she would like to meet me…"

Luke smiled. "Jaina, I would like for you to come, but I don't want to overwhelm her the first time I see her in the living world!"

Jaina sighed, disappointed. "I understand completely, Uncle Luke."

Luke's grin became wider then. "Good. I think she will want to meet you, too. So why not?"

Jaina grinned, saying; "do you want me to tell Jace and Anakin (Jr) now?" she asked mildly?

"Just you and me on this trip, ok?" Luke said calmly.

"Oh, boy! Thanks, Uncle Luke!" Jaina said in excitement. "I'll go pack right now before you can change your mind!"

"You always will be the evil twin, Jaina." Luke chuckled to himself. '_Jaina, you always will be the confident one.' _He thought to himself as she ran from the room.

Once in Naboo's atmosphere, Luke steered his ship toward the Theed spaceport. Suddenly, there was another ship heading toward his own shuttle, and he was forced to veer wildly in an undignified but successful maneuver –the kind of maneuver skywalkers were best at- to avoid collision.

He punched his comlink activate button, saying grimly; "this is shuttle _Tydirium II, _and what do you mean by almost running into my shut- Oh. My. Banthas." Luke said finishing in astonished shock.

Anakin smiled from inside his ship, an old yellow-plated Delta-7 _Aethersprite, _and spoke into his comm unit to his son. "Luke? Are you all right? Is your ship damaged?"

Luke started laughing. "Not worried about your eldest granddaughter, then? Jaina came with me."

Jaina cut in then. "Whom you appeared to twice to, er, _encourage_ me?"

Anakin (Sr.) grinned. "No comment," he said; "Is there any way our ships can link so I can board yours, if that's all right with you?"

Luke frowned. "I don't know, father. I have not flown this shuttle much, but I know this much; there is a TIE fighter in a tiny one-fighter hangar. Jaina, do you think you could try and fly it out?"

Jaina groaned. "Uncle Luke, I'm thirteen! There is noway  I am going to pass for being old enough for a pilot's license. Is this getting through to you? I'm _thirteen_!"

Anakin (Sr.) grinned. "No biggie." He said calmly. "We'll just play the dumb guardians." He made his voice high and squeaky, saying; "_Thirteen_? Jaina, dear, you told us you were sixteen!" His voice became normal then again. "Like I said, it's no biggie. I was in a space battle when I was nine and started podracing when I was six!"

Luke yelped in surprise at that. "Did you by any chance win the Boonta eve classic once? The only human ever to have won that race? Oh, sorry! I'll let you get aboard before you tell me."

About that time, Padme was woken to see her family standing around her, watching her anxiously.

"Where… am I? What… where are Luke and Leia?" She asked, letting her head fall back onto her pillow, "what… what happened to me?"

Sola sighed. "Padme?" She said softly; "I really wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you this, but it has been fifty-one years since you have been put in stasis."

Padme's eyes widened in shocked, astonished distress. "Fifty-one years?" She breathed in shock. "Where are Luke and Leia…?"

**hope you like it! oh and could you possibly put something in the pretty box marked reviews? ~lord vadermort**


End file.
